


A New Beginning for the Holidays

by sperrywink



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens post episode 100. Aaron makes a connection at JJ's holiday party.<br/>written for nosyjackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning for the Holidays

Aaron was nervous, although he felt silly admitting it. It was just that he wondered if the connection he had felt for his team was still there despite his absence. Jessica had convinced him to accept JJ's holiday party invitation; convinced him that he needed to get out and have some fun. He didn't know how much fun he would have, parties were never his thing, but he missed the team too much not to agree. It had been over a year since he left the BAU to teach at the Academy part-time and be a full-time parent to Jack. He did have lunch with Dave a couple of times, which had gone well, so there was no excuse for the butterflies in his stomach. Surreptitiously taking a big breath, Aaron ignored his nervousness and rang the doorbell.

JJ answered her door with a big smile. "Hotch! I was so happy when you RSVP'd. We miss you."

"It's good to see you too," Aaron said as he returned her hug.

She ushered him into the house and took his coat. "Reid's here. He came early to help us set up. Other than that you're the first one."

Aaron checked his watch. It was a little past eight p.m. which was when the party was scheduled to start. Still, he said, "Sorry if I'm early."

"No worries. I know Reid was eager to see you again. This gives you guys some time alone while Will and I finish the hors d'œuvres." She led him to the kitchen where Aaron was treated to the sight of Spencer wearing a frilly apron while he arranged finger food on trays. He looked up and blushed when he saw Aaron, but then grinned sheepishly. Aaron couldn't keep his own smile in check.

JJ said, "Look who's here."

Will turned away from the stove to shake hands with Aaron while Spencer washed his hands and took off the apron. Then Spencer came from around the kitchen island and gave a little wave. Aaron, filled with nostalgic affection, grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him into a hug. With a surprised look on his face, Spencer stumbled into Aaron's arms and it took him a second to get his limbs together before he hugged Aaron back. Spencer smelled like Christmas, all evergreen and cinnamon. They lingered for a minute, Aaron enjoying the feel of someone in his arms, of Spencer in his arms. Before it could get awkward, filing away his overwhelming feelings to be analyzed later, Aaron let Spencer go.

Grinning as he pulled back, Aaron took a second to get a good look at Spencer. His hair was shorter, almost a bob, which made him look younger and more fashionable, but other than that he looked the same. He looked better, in fact. He didn't have dark circles under his eyes or look haggard the way he had a couple years earlier.

Feeling pleasure rush through him, Aaron tugged on a piece of Spencer's hair with a teasing smile. "What did you do, join a boyband?"

Spencer ducked his head and tucked his hair back with one hand. Questioningly he said, "No?"

Aaron knocked elbows with Spencer and said, "It looks good. Right, JJ?"

"It looks adorable. Morgan hasn't let him live it down yet." Spencer blushed as JJ and Aaron laughed. JJ continued, "Why don't you guys go into the living room? There's some wine on the sideboard; you can open a bottle. We'll finish up in here."

Putting his arm around Spencer's shoulders, Aaron guided him into the living room. "Tell me what's been going on."

As Aaron opened the bottle of wine, Spencer began talking about their latest cases and Derek's dating life. Pouring them each a glass, Aaron smiled indulgently. He knew better than to ask about Spencer's personal life. He obviously still guarded his deeper feelings, more comfortable rambling off facts and statistics. Besides Aaron could infer a lot from the way Spencer looked and acted. Not profiling per se, just being observant. Spencer was obviously content and settled in a way he hadn't been previously. It was good to see.

Settling on a bar stool by the sideboard, Aaron let Spencer's words wash over him, just interjecting a comment here or there to keep Spencer talking. It hit him suddenly how much he had missed his team and how much he was smiling just because he was around Spencer. Teaching was good, but it wasn't enough to really satisfy Aaron. His students couldn't replace his team and teaching couldn't replace profiling. Luckily Jack made up for all of it, but Aaron was still hit with a wave of longing.

The others started arriving; first Emily and then Derek, and Aaron and Spencer broke up their conversation to mingle with the others. As the evening wore on, Aaron found his gaze resting on Spencer more and more often. It wasn't just that Spencer had changed the most, but also that Spencer was often looking at him too. He would always smile bashfully and turn away, but it made Aaron feel good. It was obvious that Spencer had missed him and Aaron felt warm at the thought.

Finally the evening winded down and Aaron was glad he had come. It had reminded him of the close connections he had to the team and showed him that the connections weren't bound by having a work relationship. As he collected his coat, JJ stopped Aaron and asked, "Reid needs a ride home. You're going in that general direction. You mind giving him a lift?"

Spencer popped up behind JJ and said, "You don't have to. Buses still run for another hour."

Shaking his head, Aaron replied, "You're not taking a bus, Spencer. Come on. It's no trouble giving you a ride."

Spencer grabbed his coat and followed Aaron out to his car. They were the last to go, and they waved good-bye to JJ and Will as they entered the car. JJ and Will closed the door leaving Aaron and Spencer in the glow of the Christmas lights adorning their house. Aaron wanted to let the car heat up for a couple minutes, but before he could find a topic of conversation, Spencer beat him to it by asking, "How's Jack?"

"A whirlwind of mess and chaos, but I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"That's good. Kids should be allowed to be kids."

Thinking about Spencer's childhood, all Aaron could say in response was, "I'm doing my best for him."

"I'm sure that's more than enough. You know I'm proud of you and respect what you're doing. Jack deserves a full-time parent."

Embarrassed, Aaron diverted the praise. "Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Maybe, but they wouldn't have found such joy in it and valued it so much. Too many people would have blamed Jack and taken out their frustrations on him."

Aaron looked at Spencer, but Spencer wouldn't meet his eyes. Before things could get uncomfortable, Aaron said, "Thank you. You should come and visit us sometime. See how Jack's doing for yourself."

Now Spencer did turn towards Aaron, moving one leg partially onto his seat. Smiling, he said, "I'd love that."

Struck again by how his smile transformed his face into something breathtaking, Aaron coughed to hide his thoughts. He fleetingly wondered when he had become so attracted to Spencer and if it had always been there, just hidden by the constraints of their work relationship. It was almost like his subconscious knew it was okay to lust after Spencer now that he wasn't his boss. Not knowing if he was ready for these feelings, Aaron put the car in drive and began telling stories about Jack.

Soon Aaron had Spencer laughing at some of his funnier Jack stories and Aaron enjoyed the sound. He had rarely gotten to hear Spencer laugh out loud; when they had worked together it was usually a chuckle or a smile. The car ride flew by and before Aaron knew it, Spencer was giving him directions to his apartment building and Aaron was sliding into the miraculously available spot in front.

Putting the car in park, he turned to say good-bye when he heard Spencer mumble something about hating himself. Opening his mouth to ask what Spencer was talking about; Aaron turned his head right into a kiss from Spencer. It was the slightest brush of dry lips, but it still sent sparks down Aaron's spine, particularly the touch of Spencer's hand along his jawline. Spencer pulled back hastily and started apologizing, going for the door. "I'm so sorry. I just had to know."

Collecting his skittish thoughts together, Aaron reached over and took Spencer's hand, stopping him from exiting. "Hey. It's all right. I was just surprised."

Spencer raised his eyebrow and gave Aaron a wry smile. "Good surprised or bad surprised?"

Needing no time to think about it, putting all the pieces from the evening together in an instant, Aaron tugged Spencer closer and murmured, "Good surprise." He then lightly kissed Spencer. Now it was Spencer's turn to startle in surprise and Aaron pressed his smile to Spencer's mouth. It only took a second for Spencer to settle and turn his mouth back to Aaron's opening it slightly. Kissing for a couple minutes, they broke apart.

Aaron said, "I have to go; I promised Jessica I wouldn't be late, but you should definitely come visit Jack and I."

Fiddling with his satchel strap, Spencer asked, "Would next Saturday be too soon?"

"Tomorrow wouldn't be too soon."

Spencer gave him a blinding smile and Aaron just had to sneak one more kiss. He said, "Call me. We'll make plans."

Spencer nodded and slipped out of the car. Aaron stayed until Spencer let himself inside the building and then pulled away. He was feeling pretty amazing and turned up the radio. Life suddenly had a ton more possibilities than it did at the start of the evening. He never would have thought Spencer could make him feel this way, but he wasn't going to turn down the gift of another love.


End file.
